1. Field
The embodiments relate to devices that support file allocating tables (FAT) and devices the support a non-FAT file system, and more particularly to a process that operates to allow a device that supports FAT access to Multimedia File Manager (MFM) volumes in the memory of the device supporting a non-FAT file system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, typical flash memory in cellular telephones is managed by various flash file systems, such as Multimedia Flash Manager (MFM), but not a FAT file system. This is because a FAT file system is not suitable for flash memory. MFM is a flash file system developed by FPG of Intel, and released in Flash Data Integrator (FDI) 7.1. FAT, however, is the default file system on universal serial bus (USB) mass storage devices for Microsoft Windows® current operating systems as well as many other operating systems. For reading and writing data in a flash file system, installation of an additional USB device driver is necessary in computer devices, such as a personal computer (PC).
A FAT file system converts file operations to sector read and write operations, in order to store data in physical storage device sector by sector.